pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 4
DO NOT EDIT Cars 4 will come out in cinemas on July, 2022. Plot # Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. are shown on TV racing in the World Grand Prix. Suddenly, two of their tires blow out, causing the two to lose control, crash through a barrier and to fall down the canyon. Then, the TV shows two ambulances taking Linda and Jr. away, marking it the second time they go to the hospital. Lightning McQueen and Sally their parents look worried and Jennifer and Candice their best friends mourn for their loss. # Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. have very bad brakes. Once on a highway, Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. go out of control at extreme speed. As they are out of control at full speed, black smoke and sparks are streaming out on both of their sides because their brakes are on fire. This led the two to crash into anything, even somersaulting sideways off things and in the air. That all ends when Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda get into a violent rollover crash down the hill and through a brick wall which marks it the first time of Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. going to the hospital. While the hospital is fixing Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. up, Sally and Lightning McQueen watch the news about some cars and a plane named Rochelle being interviewed about the brakes on fire incident. Linda and Lightning McQueen Jr. have come back home from the hospital with much proper brakes. # That night, Lightning comes home and needs to get fuel, but Flo's and Fillmore's are out of fuel. # The next morning, Lightning wakes up and goes to Flo's and Fillmore's, but they are still out of fuel. # Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Siddeley, Ripslinger, Rod "Torque" Redline, and Leland Turbo come to Radiator Springs. They talk to Lightning and think that Miles Axlerod is behind this. # At the Lemons' casino in Italy, Axlerod was happy that they made Flo and Fillmore run out of fuel. Also Miles Axlerod wants revenge on Mater. # Finn, Holley, Mater, Lightning, Linda, Jr., Candice, Jennifer, Siddeley, Rod, Leland, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, and Sheriff traveled to Oswego New York and tried to defeat Axlerod. Mater, Rod, Leland, Sheriff, Finn, Holley, Siddeley, Lightning, Linda, Jr., and Candice. On the bad side there was Miles Axlerod. # During the battle, Jennifer is alone and there are lots of bad guys trying to kill her. A very frightened Jennifer is able to escape all the evil cars trying to kill her and she did not get injured at all. However, Jennifer is still in a panic over the tons of bad killer cars now in Oswego New York. Jennifer the teal car spots Tow Mater driving where he tells Jennifer to hurry and he has to get her out of here. Jennifer uses her front right tire to grab onto Mater's hook and once they get very close to the highway, Mater tells the computer to activate the rockets. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before turning on Mater's rockets. First person hood view of Jennifer is now shown on TV as they started blasting right on the NY route 481 south highway. First person hood view of Jennifer is still shown on TV as Jennifer and Mater raced down I-481 south. Once Mater and Jennifer reach the end of I-481 south which is past exit 1, Mater tells his computer to activate the second kind of chute. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before Jennifer and Mater start flying in the sky with Mater's rockets still turned on. It shows the two flying to Radiator Springs the entire time on the TV. Once at Radiator Springs, a very happy Jennifer thanked Mater for getting her out of the now dangerous Oswego New York and to safety. # Acer and Vladimir decide to go to Radiator Springs on. # The good guys travel back to Radiator Springs and have a Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Famous Quotes Lightning McQueen: Are Flo and Fillmore still out of fuel? :( Finn: I am Finn McMissile, she is Holley Shiftwell, he is Acer, he is Siddeley, he is Ripslinger, he is Rod "Torque" Redline, and he is Leland Turbo. Want to become a spy? Lightning McQueen: No way. Acer: Who will join Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell and Siddeley and Ripslinger and Rod "Torque" Redline and Leland Turbo? Alexander: I will join Finn and Holley! Vladimir: Me too! Tubbs Pacer: Me three! Grem: Then who ever I not gonna join me Axlerod and the other lemons. Miles Axlerod: There's no way you and the lemons can defeat me! Mater: Oh yes there is! Sheriff? Sheriff: Axlerod? It looks like you gonna fix the road for 10 days in Radiator Springs. Axlerod: Gulps! Acer: Take Chick Hicks away, officers. Axlerod: What on Earth are you guys doing? Mater: Lemons, look I know you're bad your entire life but I want you guys nice because today I learned something I learned that just cause you're evil, mean, or just bad that doesn't mean you need to be bad. Acer: (sniffles) Me and Grem always wanted to work as security guards. Victor Hugo: The tow truck is right, we can be okay by being ourselves. Sheriff: So lemons better put your weapons away or else! Miles Axlerod: Finish them! Lemons: (growl at Axlerod) Sheriff: Boys, you better take your weapons out and point them on Axlerod! NOW!!! Axlerod: What are you idiots doing I command you to kill them! Victor Hugo: We're tired of being evil henchmen and aside from were tired of you! Lemons: Yeah you are lame! Miles Axlerod; Fine I will stop me self! Sheriff: Acer and Vladimir you boys call a plane. Acer: Were on it officer come on Vladimir. Vladimir: I'm Coming! Acer: Siddeley were about to get on your. Siddeley: Okay Acer I'm on my way.Category:Cars: The Secrets EpisodesCategory:Movies